


A Lost Man Without A Box

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally alone in the console room, the Doctor had time to process the suppressed feeling of nearing losing the TARDIS (again).  More of capture of emotion than a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Man Without A Box

**Author's Note:**

> Something about the way Eleven rushed to the TARDIS in The Curse of the Black Spot and the way he said there were time lords out there broke my heart.

 

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor stumbled to his old girl, for a moment forgetting about everything, Rory, the Siren... He leaned against it, feeling relaxed and confident again. He didn't have time to panic when she just dismaterialised without him. But how relieved he was now said everything.

Rory came around at last. The Doctor leapt to his feet so fast he felt a bit dizzy. Another narrow escape. One can never get used to narrow escapes. Not even him. He caught sight of the TARDIS console, and gave her a weak smile. They shared a weak smile, from his point of view.

Now he’s finally alone in the control room. The doctor switched off the pregnancy scan. Whatever this meant it was not very good indeed. The time would come for him to worry about it. If there was something he had got used to these 900 years it was unknown myths and it would show themselves in their own good time.

“Just us now”, he said, stroking the gallifreyan writings on the console. Did he really think he’d lost her forever for a split second? Of course not. He thought firmly. He wouldn’t be Doctor anymore if he’d lost her. A lost man without a box.

“The lost language of the Time Lords”, he whispered, “never lost when we two are around, hey?” The TARDIS had been his home all these years. The place he’d always come back for tea after an adventure or a narrow escape the destination of all his running. Each time he said “I’m the last of my kind” he thought of the TARDIS, and he would feel a lot better.

When you became old you tend to settle down and be a bit nostalgic. Settling down in a box that can travel through time and place isn’t bad at all, with all the things he owned and cherished on board, too. He could have fixed the chameleon circuit anytime but he didn’t want to. He’s too attached to this blue police box. The only thing stable in his life.

During the times he travelled alone he’d talk to her. Listen to his voice echo in the empty corridors. She’d reply to him. Show him the images of all his friends; remind him that there are always people out there thinking of him. This always made him smile and bouncing again. Knowing that they are not a man and a box, having lost their homeland, traveling alone in a lonely universe. But a man and a box, travelling in a universe where they have friends wherever they land.

The Doctor lay in his bed, listening to the TARDIS humming softly, like a husband listening to his wife’s light snoring. “Good night, darling.” He mumbled. The lights switched off and a gentle breeze brushed him on his forehead. “Night.” He said again, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 2016!me edit: my first ever fanfic. my first ever piece of proper writing in a way. wow. written late at night on my bed in my old uni dorm. and i wrote this before The Doctor's Wife air'd. i was never the same after that one scene. <3


End file.
